


Fit You with Position

by likeadeuce



Series: Garage Band Universe [2]
Category: Henry IV - Shakespeare, Shakespeare Histories - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, Female Characters, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Politics, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janna wouldn't want you to think that her sister Hallie speaks for all the Bolingbroke children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit You with Position

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redletters/gifts).



> It seems important for me to note that I read Meghan McCain's book.

_All of the old faces/Ask you why you're back/They fit you with position/And the keys to your daddy's Cadillac_ \-- "Adam Raised a Cain," Bruce Springsteen

**Blog Post, _Bolingbrokette_ , May 15, 2006**

Janna Bolingbroke here! 

First, I just want to say "Hi" to my old and new friends. Whether you followed me over here from the Young Dems message board, or my MySpace page, whether you saw the humorous "Vote for My Dad!" videos on YouTube, or even if we know each other in "real life" – welcome! 

It's been an eventful weekend in Janna-land. I just graduated with "highest distinction" from the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (Go Heels!) AND I got engaged to my boyfriend, Jack Luxembourg. My dad was very proud of me, and very tolerant of Jack. So I'm going to count that as a win!

However proud Dad is of me, though, I am WAY more proud of the work he does representing the great state of North Carolina in the U.S. Senate. As a member of the Bolingbroke family, nobody knows better than I do how hard it was for Dad to step up and fill in when Senator Richards had to resign because of his health. But Dad did it, because he cares about the people of North Carolina so much. I want everybody to know how much Dad cares as much as I do.

That's why I am postponing my post-graduation plans, and going to work for my Dad's campaign office, right here in Raleigh. I have a lot of various campaign office duties, and Mr. Westmoreland says I am supposed to emphasize that writing this blog is NOT one of them. It's just a little extra "Janna" touch, to help y'all (as we say in North Carolina!) get a little bit of personal flavor for what your United States Senator has to offer to young people.

It's almost six months until Election Day, and I know that I will have so much more to share with you. For now, here's a picture of me and Jack standing in front of the Old Well at UNC, with Dad. Jack thinks the picture makes him (Jack) look nervous, but I think that's crazy! What's there to be nervous about? My dad's just my Dad, and I know Jack will get to love him just as much as I do. So will all of you!

 

**E-mail, May 16, 2006. Hallie Bolingbroke to Janna Bolingbroke**

J- 

Nice blog. 

-H

PS. Do you really believe Uncle Jim resigned because of his HEALTH?  
PPS. Your fiance looks like a turnip.

**Blog Post, _Bolingbrokette_ , May 22, 2006**

I hate to start my second blog post with an APOLOGY, but I really thought I'd have more time to update! Campaign work really is a lot of work, and I started to second-guess whether this blog is even a GOOD IDEA. But I got so many nice comments on my first post, and I still think the mission is really important: to let you know what my family is really like! I think it's crazy, but some people have expressed the opinion that Dad isn't "warm" or "personable," that he's more of a "wonk" or a "bean counter." That couldn't be further from the truth!

The most important thing to know about Dad is that he is such a great family man, he basically raised us by himself. "Us" is me and my sisters: Elizabeth Halliwell, better known as "Hallie"; Tanya Clare, and Heather. Tanya is serving overseas with our troops (I don't think I'm allowed to say where,) and Heather is going to start at UNC in the fall! Below, you can see the picture of the four of us, taken at my Uncle Jim's lake house three summers ago. You'll probably recognize that I'm the tall one in the middle. (Of all my siblings, I am the tallest!)

The only one I haven't discussed so far is my oldest sister Hallie. She is the one with the "interesting" hair! Hallie has always been very expressive in her appearance and other decisions, probably because she was allowed to go to music camp during the summer instead of working on her math skills. You might also be familiar with her if you live in the Triangle area and have ever seen a performance by the rock and roll band Espearence. Hallie formed this band with her friend Harry Percy. They sound a little bit like Alanis Morrisette mixed with the Counting Crows, but don't let that scare you away. 

So that's my family!

[Update] One thing I forgot to say: Hallie informed me that Senator Richards (who was actually my Uncle Jim that I mentioned in the picture) did not resign because of his health. At the time, he simply wanted to spend more time with his personal life. I was mistaken about that, because of course, he tragically died shortly after his resignation, which was obviously extremely tragic for all of us, even though he was not my biological uncle.

 

**E-mail, May 22, 2006. Hallie Bolingbroke to Janna Bolingbroke**

Well, THAT was different. I don't know whether to start with your thinly-veiled homophobia regarding my hairstyle or your failure to mention that our mother ever existed. 

If it were up to Percy, I'd be on your case for what you said about the band, but he's busy rocking back and forth in a catatonic state because you compared us to Counting Crows. Kate said to tell you the worst part about it is the phrase "to spend more time with his personal life," which makes her embarrassed that your degree comes from the same university as hers. I don't really care about either of those things, but if I lay that out first, Percy gets to be the drama queen, and Kate gets to be the pedantic bitch. They're my best friends, etc., but it is what it is.

(For the record, I sound nothing like Alanis. But _Jagged Little Pill_ meant a lot to 12-year –old me, so I'm not going to say none of it got into my sound).

There's a larger point here, though, and it's actually an important one. You're nibbling around the edges of things you don't understand. If you want to work for the campaign, work for the campaign. I interned for Uncle Jim that one summer while Percy was studying abroad, and God knows it was the worst eight weeks of my life, but it got the political bug out of my system. It's probably something every Bolingbroke has to go through, I don't hold it against you. On the other hand, if you want to be a journalist (and that's what your degree is in, RIGHT?) – then be a journalist. Hell, keep making those goofy YouTube videos with Heather and the dogs. At least they're funny (Heather wrote them, right?) But this whole, "Let's parade our loving normal family-ness in front of the whole state" isn't fooling ANYONE.

Give my love to the turnip!

-H

**E-mail, May 24, 2006. Janna Bolingbroke to Hallie Bolingbroke**

Hallie –

This is like the fifteenth draft of this email. I keep not sending it NOT because I don't know what to say, but because I keep thinking I'll see you and we can talk in person.

But – when would I see you? I work the kind of schedule that REGULAR people work, so I have to be in the office way early and then they keep me there forever to do really glamorous work like photocopying and updating contact lists (you were right about that part, it isn't the most exciting, but I should point out the thing you never seem to grasp, that the boring part is the part you HAVE TO do in order for people to respect you enough to actually get to do anything important.) The point is, though, I don't even know if you're awake by the time I get HOME from work, and we can't all be out at bars listening to music every night. 

It would help if you'd ever answer your phone, but what's the chance of that?

So I guess I just have to reply in an email.

First: Not a homophobe! I loved Norah. Let's be honest, she was more of a big sister to me than you were, most of the time. I'm sure I'd love any of your other girlfriends if you ever INTRODUCED them to the rest of us. Plus, you know I feel the same way you do about Dad's position on marriage. I wish he would be more progressive – every Democrat under thirty wishes EVERYBODY would be more progressive -- even though I can see why he doesn't think it's plausible right now. 

I didn't say you had 'interesting hair' because I thought it was too dykey or anything. It's not like that picture wasf rom the summer you had your head shaved (from ANY of those summers). But you have to admit, the hair made you look different from the rest of us. It's not that different is necessarily BAD, but it's different. Most people try hard to get other people to accept them, to at least fit into the typical range of what other people expect them to look like, and act like, and just BE like. I don't know if it's because you're the oldest and got to try everything first, or because of your music, or because Dad always took you back no matter what.

Second: I don't know what I'm supposed to say about Mom. It's supposed to be a POSITIVE blog highlighting Dad's human side. "Dad raised us all on his own" is positive. "Mom died when I was ten" not so much. I already had to mention all the tragic stuff about Uncle Jim, which I wouldn't have even brought up except for the mistake I made in the first post.

Third: We are a happy normal loving family. I don't understand the remark about "fooling" someone, but I don't appreciate it.

Sincerely,  
Janna

PS. – How does a person look like a turnip. That doesn't even make sense.  
PPS. – There's nothing wrong with the Counting Crows.

**Blog Post, _Bolingbrokette_ , August 20, 2006**

For all of you who have been following the summer's campaign adventures here at _Bolingbrokette_ \-- have we got a treat for you!

On Labor Day weekend, at Carrboro Arts Center, Senator Henry Bolingbroke (my Dad!) will be addressing a special event EXCLUSIVELY for Triangle Area college students. Young people's voices are more important in politics than ever, so you should come out and see a candidate who cares about YOU!

As an extra special bonus, the event will be headlined by Chapel Hill's own ESPERANCE, which you will remember is the band featuring my sister (and the Senator's daughter!) Hallie Bolingbroke.* Space will be limited so get there EARLY. 

*Harry Percy, who plays the guitar, is still mad that I said they sound like Counting Crows. Come out and find out who is right!


End file.
